Time Heals
by clare123
Summary: Can Smithy find love again, maybe a face from his past will relight his fire .Another two chapters added today.All reviews most welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Memories

Had it really been a year since he had lost her. Smithy woke from yet another nightmare, sweat was pouring off him and the bedclothes were all rumpled up.

He was chasing Pete Larson when Louise ran out in front of the car – he hit her, sending her up and over the bonnet of the car. He couldn't stop the car quick enough…

The clock on the bedside table read 5.30. Smithy got up and went into the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror, he realised what day it was. How could it of happened, he still couldn't get his head round that fact that someone had murdered the woman he loved, again. He thought he was unlucky enough losing Kerry like that, but to lose Louise as well, when they were just about to embark on a new life together. Tears slipped down his face and slashed into the sink below.

Turning away from his reflection he stepped into the shower, hoping that the cool water would wash away some of the feelings. Steeping out he dried himself and preceded to get ready, he planned to go to the cemetery on the way to work. Picking up his car keys, mobile and the flowers he had brought he stepped out the house.

Once he arrived at the cemetery he just sat and stared at the rows of graves stretched out in front of him, he was back in the arms of the woman he loved, smelling her hair, tasting her lips… A knock on the window brought him back to his senses. Gina looked through the window at him and opened the door.

"Thought I'd find you here"

"Gina" Smithy said slightly shocked and confused to see her stood there. "What?"

"I stopped by your place, found you weren't in, and knowing what day it is, thought you might need a shoulder"

"Thanks" He got out the car and hugged her. Gina had been there for him for the last year, whenever he needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to shout at about how unfair it all was, she was there.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I need to do this on my own"

"Ok, I'll wait here"

"Thanks Gina"

Smithy walked through the rows of graves, till he came to the one. Kneeing down he cleared away the dead flowers and re-placed them with the red roses he had brought.

"I miss you so much" Arranging the flowers Smithy smiled to himself, Louise would of loved the flowers but would of told him off for all the fuss he was making.

Gina stood by the car waiting for Smithy, she knew that today would be hard for him, but she also knew that he wouldn't want any fuss – so that was why she had arranged for the new Sgt to start today. _'Something to keep him occupied'_ she thought.

About 20 minutes later Smithy walked out of the gates and headed back towards his car and a waiting Gina.

"You ok?" she asked as he leant on the car next to her.

"Yer, just can't believe it's been a year already"

"I know but it will get easier"

"I don't know Gina, it's still too raw I wake up some nights still expecting her to be there"

Gina placed her hand on his shoulder " I know, but it all heals with time."

"Your right, I just suppose it's the day that's all"

"Well, you see forward planning, that's why the new Sgt starts today"

"What new Sgt?" He looked worried now, had he forgotten something so important as a new member of the team starting.

"Sgt Chloe Morris"

"Oh shit Gina I completely forgot."

She laughed at him " I haven't heard you swear in ages Sgt Smith"

"Very well Inspector, we best get going."

With that Gina smiled and walked back to her own car knowing that Smithy wouldn't be too bad that day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Welcome Home

Chloe stood outside the front of Sun Hill police station. She had been working over at Barton Street for the past 3 years and hadn't set foot in Sun Hill for over 5 years. There still would be some people there she still knew but more importantly shoe would be back where she loved to be.

She had started her days off in the Met here at this very station, where she had learnt the ropes, made loads of friends and then gone onto SO19 to follow yet another dream. It was here she met a bloke that she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with, but it didn't turn out that way, and she walked out of his life and never saw him again.

As she walked through the front door a familiar sight met her. She walked over to the counter and a young PC greeted her with a smile.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Yes, could you please get Inspector Gold for me"

"Um, I don't know if she's in yet, but I'll check for you. Can I take your

name please?"

"Yes. It's Sgt Chloe Morris"

"Ok, just one moment then please Sarge"

Chloe stood back and took in her surroundings, she saw a familiar face coming down the stairs from CID. As he came out of the doors their eyes met and a smile appeared on the man's face.

"Chloe" he seemed really surprised to see her "Is that you?"

"Sure is Mickey"

Mickey Webb pulled her into a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I started work here today!"

"Great, I knew we were getting a new uniform Sgt. Didn't know you were over in Barton Street. That's really great, look I've got to go but we're have to catch up later"

"Yer, sure"

Mickey walked out the front door.

"Sgt Morris?"

"Yes" Chloe turned round "Inspector Gold?"

Gina smiled and extended her hand. "Nice to finally met you"

Chloe just smiled. "Well lets get started then"

The PC behind the desk buzzed them through.

Smithy was walking towards the briefing room when Andrea stopped him "Sarge, is it true that we're getting a new Sgt?"

"Yes PC Dunbar it is, but we need to get on and your learn all about her in a minute."

He ushered Andrea into the room. He closed the door "Right you lot, settled down" The room went quite, "Ok, Tony, Reg your in the area car, Andrea, Honey I want you up in CID helping them. Emma, Leela JasminAllen, Dan cad and Will front desk. The rest of you out and about on general foot patrol."

Everyone started to move "Hold on a minute, as most of you are aware we've got a new Sgt starting with us today, her name is Chloe Morris and she's come over here from Barton street. I also believe she has worked here before, so let's make her welcome. Right off you go."

He watched the relief walk out of the room, he couldn't shake the feeling that Andrea and Honey knew something about the new Sgt by the look that they gave each other at the mention of her name. He made his way back to his office. Gina wasn't back yet, she had just gone to meet the new Sgt when he went to do the briefing.

"Well, I don't think I need to give you the guided tour of the station, as I don't think it's changed much since the last time you were here" said Gina walking out of the female locker room.

"No ma'am can't say that it has."

"Right, as you might be aware there are some officers still here form you were a probationer, so it may take them a little time to adjust to your rank, but I don't think there will be any problems."

"No ma'am"

"Good, so no soft touches just 'cos they may be friends" Gina said in a stern voice

"No Ma'am"

"Good"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. _'Oh my god what have I let myself in for'_ thought Chloe _'I know Andrea and Honey sometimes moan about her but oh my god!' _

"Ah here we are. This is my office, the door is always open" Gina smiled at Chloe " And this is the Sgt's office. I believe your working with Sgt Smith today"

Chloe went cold, it felt like someone had walked over her grave "Sgt Smith Ma'am?" Chloe crocked the name out.

"Yes Sgt Smith, Smithy to most of us, is there a problem?" Gina looked quite worried

"No Ma'am" Chloe had to steady herself _'It can't be him, there are lots of people with the name smith'_

Gina knocked on the door and a voice replied "Come in"

As Gina opened the door Chloe braced herself.

"Ah, Smithy I would like to introduce you to Sgt Chloe Morris." Gina stepped aside and let Chloe into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Working Together.

There he was, as plain as the eye could see, not changed in 5 years, a little older but still the same. _'Oh my god it's him, oh god why now?'_ It all can flooding back, the first time she saw this face was 5 years ago in Hendon when she started her SO19 training, and the last she had seen it was as she walked out of his life.

------------------------------

He stood there staring, couldn't believe his eyes, the girl who broke his heart 5 years ago was standing in his office door. The girl who had yes to marrying him, then just 3 months before the wedding she had walked out, without any reason and he had never seen her again. _'Keep it together Smithy, don't let it show, but Chloe Morris, she wasn't a Morris back then she was a Jones'. _Hardly believing what he saw Smithy extended his hand.

"Welcome to Sun Hill"

"Yer, thanks" Chloe took his hand and shock it.

"Good now that's over I'll leave you too it" and with that Gina walked out the office and closed the door.

There was a couple of minute's awkward silence where Chloe and Smithy just stood there and stared at each other. It was Chloe that spoke first. "If I had know that you were here I would have transferred somewhere else"

"Oh right, cheers Chloe, good to see you too"

"Oh, for pity's shake Dale you know what I Mean, there's enough history in this room to keep the station gossip going till Christmas" She sat down at the desk opposite Smithy and put her head in her hands.

It all came flooding back:

'_Chloe was just 21 when she applied for SO19, hadn't been in the job long, but knew she wanted to have a go at armed response. She was thrilled when Sgt Akland told her she had been accepted._

_She arrived at Hendon all ready to learn. The first day was hard, but there was one thing that kept her going. He sat next to her during the lectures and at lunchtime had come over and introduced himself._

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" He said nodding at the empty chair_

_"Yer sure" her heart gave a jump_

_"I'm Dale, by the way, Dale Smith, but people call me Smithy" he extended a hand_

_"Chloe, Chloe Jones. Nice to meet you" she took his hand and her heartbeat increased._

_They got chatting and it turned out that the both had been at Sun Hill but somehow missed each other. Over the next couple of weeks they got to know each other. The more time Chloe spent with Smithy the more she felt she was falling for him. Every time she looked into those Green eyes she got butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't until the first weekend off did she find out how Smithy felt about her.'_

Smithy stood there looking at Chloe with her head in her hands, but he still couldn't believe it.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now, best get on with it"

Chloe looked up _'Oh those eyes'_ she thought _'so sexy, so deep'_ "Yer, sure, we can be professional"

"You bet we can" his tone had changed, something she hadn't expected. "But there's just one thing?" He needed to know why she had changed her surname.

"Yes" _'Please don't ask why I left'_

"Your surname?"

"Oh, I got married"

"Oh, right" he felt suddenly deflated; he thought he knew why she left. _'But why, why know of all times to turn up in my life again?'_ Smithy thought today couldn't get any worse. "Right well, we've been having some problems up on the JasminAllen. So we're go and see how Emma and Leela are doing"

"Ok"

They spent the journey in silence. '_Don't think I can do this' _Chloe thought, she was good at her job but didn't think she could cope working with Smithy.

"Here we are" Smithy got out the car_ 'Come on pull yourself together, she's a fellow officer, doesn't matter bout the history, we just got to get on with it'_

"This place ain't changed much!" She looked around still the same old blocks of flats.

"No, and the problems are still the same!"

They walked round the corner and came face to face with a large group of youth's stood in a circle surrounding a smaller lad. "What's going on here lads?" Chloe asked. The lads turned round and as they did Chloe noticed that the smaller lad was covered in bruises.

"I asked you lot a question, what's going on?"

"Nothing to do with you copper" The tallest lad was the one who spoke to Chloe and started to face up to her. Smithy was starting to head towards the small boy but his path got blocked by the rest of the group as they closed ranks.

"Now come on lads, I just want to check if he's ok" No one moved " look just move out of the way"

"Make us" the tallest lad had turned his attention from Chloe to Smithy.

"Look just move back or I'll arrest you for obstructing police" Smithy replied.

"What you and your girlfriend" The lads started to close in on them.

"Move back" Chloe reached for her baton "I Said move back" as she flicked it out to full length. She heard the sound of Smithy doing the same. "Urgent assistant required, Park Lane JasminAllen" Chloe put out the shout for more officers.

"Move back" Smithy had raised his voice as the lads moved forward some more. Both Smithy and Chloe made sure that the smaller lad was in the middle of them and not too close the closing group of lads. The large lad that had faced up to Chloe stepped out of the group and moved closer to Chloe.

"Come on then Copper"

Chloe pulled out her gas and gave the final warning "Step back or I will spray"

"Yer, yer whatever" He took another step closer and the air was interrupted with the wale of sirens as the area car came screeching around the corner.

"LEG IT" and the lads ran off in all directions. There were coppers everywhere they came out of nowhere and all were running off in different directions after the lads. Chloe gave chase to the lad that had faced off at her.

Through the JasminAllen the chase went but the lad made a mistake and ended up down a blocked alley, so he turned and faced Chloe. "Come on copper just you and me now" he advanced on her

"Back off" Chloe grabbed her baton and flicked it out. He lunged at her, with one shift movement she ducked and hit him on the back of his legs putting him down on the floor. However as he went down he grabbed Chloe round the waist and took her with him. At first he had the upper hand and had Chloe pinned down, but with a kick Chloe was on top and wresting with him, rolling over in the mud, at one point she hit her head on the floor, but she managed to grab her cuffs, head banging she pushed him over again, as she did Chloe got the cuffs on. Before the lad knew what was happening he was cuffed and under arrest for assaulting a police officer.

Smithy came running round the corner and stopped in his tracks, Chloe was walking towards him covered in mud and a cuffed suspect.

"You ok?" he took the suspect off Chloe and looked her up and down.

"Yer, fine" she said putting her hand on the back of her head "Bit of a headache though"

"Smithy smiled at her and carried on walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Memories.

No one out of the group of lads admitted to the assault on the young lad. Smithy and Chloe booked their prisoner in. "You better go and get yourself cleaned up" Smithy said as the lad was led away.

"Sure" she turned round to walk away but Smithy grabbed her are arm, she turned round and was looking right into his eyes.

They were sat in the local pub in Hendon, it was their first weekend off and the whole class had gone out for a few celebratory drinks, Chloe and Smithy had been becoming close but she didn't know that her felt the same way. The night went on and the group started to thin out, about midnight there was only Smithy and Chloe left.

"Well I think we're the only ones left!" said Chloe laughing and looking at Smithy.

"Do you think!"

"Yer, think we should make a move, I'm gonna feel so ill in the morning! You're a bad influence on me Smithy" Chloe playfully hit Smithy on the arm

"Look who's talking Miss Jones, you were the one who brought this" he said holding up an empty bottle of tequila.

"Sorry didn't see you saying no"

"True. Come on then let's get back"

As they stood Chloe fell back down onto the chair and burst out laughing.

"I can see this is going to be fun!" Said Smithy, he moved the table and helped Chloe to her feet. _'Man your beautiful'_ he thought as they stepped out into the night air.

_'Oh god don't let me be sick in front of him'_

"You ok?"

"Yer fine, just a bit cold" she replied

"Here" Smithy took his coat off and placed it round her shoulders "This should help"

"Thanks"

They walked the rest of the way in silence each of them lost in their own thoughts. Finally they got back to the accommodation block.

"I'll walk you too your room, don't want you falling asleep on the stairs" Smithy held open the door and Chloe stepped in.

"More likely you want to make sure you get your jacket back!" She looked into his eyes and smiled.

Stood outside her room Chloe fumbled to get the key in the lock. Smithy placed his hand over hers to steady her, and together they got the key in the lock and turned it. She opened the door and turned round, took off his jacket and handed it back. "Cheers. I'll see you in the morning then"

Smithy took his jacket "Yer see you in the morning". They stood for a couple of seconds just looking at each other _'Just do it you idiot'_ Smithy lent forward and their lips met.

'_Wow'_ something inside Chloe exploded. They pulled apart "Sorry" said Smithy and he looked down at his feet.

"That's ok I'll been waiting for you to do that for ages" he looked up, smiled and kissed her again, he put his arms around her waist, he could feel her pressing against him pulling him closer. With one swift tug Chloe pulled Smithy into her room, and closed the door behind them.

"Once your cleaned up I'll meet you in the canteen for refs" he dropped his hand, couldn't believe he had grabbed her, it just felt right, natural.

"Sure, mines a ……" he cut her off before she could finish.

"Black coffee, two sugars"

'_He remembers'_ she thought "Yer that's right" Chloe turned away and smiled to herself. _'Maybe this won't be too bad'_ she thought to herself as she walked towards to locker rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Family

Chloe entered the locker room and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her locked and opened it. She took out a clean uniform and hung it on the door. She took off her vest and heard the door open behind her.

"Well you could of told me that your transfer was here!" said a familiar voice.

"Well if you had come home for dad's birthday last week then maybe I would of." Chloe turned to face her sister "And maybe if you had told me that Dale was your Sgt I wouldn't of bothered"

The two sisters stood in the middle of the locker room looking at each other; gradually they broke into a smile.

"Hello sis, give us a hug" Chloe wrapped her arms round her sister.

"Sorry I didn't tell you"

"I'm sorry I didn't get home for dad's birthday, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Smithy"

"That's ok, I suppose you didn't really want to mention it, and besides you weren't to know that I excepted a transfer back here."

"You know something, this is the most we've spoke in the last couple of months, let alone the most we've every apologised to each other since we were kids!"

Chloe playfully hit her sister. "Well I'll tell you something it's a bit of a shock coming face to face with your ex-fiancé 5 years after I left him"

"That's a shock, how do you think I felt when they sent me here and I came face to face with him. He wouldn't leave me alone for weeks kept asking why, I tried to change squads but couldn't come up with a decent excuse to the inspector. In the end I just told him that I didn't know anything and anything that happened in your private life was down to you and not your family. In the end he got the hint and stopped asking. Don't you think that now your working with him you should tell him, you did break his heart you know!"

"Don't you think I know that Andrea, it was the hardest decision I every had to make. Even James couldn't understand why I did it, but he understood." Chloe was getting upset at the mention of the past and her ex-husband.

Andrea pulled Chloe into a hug "Come on Hun, James wouldn't like to see you like this. You did what you had to do, and at the end of the day, I know why you left and I know it was hard. But don't you think you owe him an explanation?"

Chloe pulled away and looked at her sister "I can't, it would break his heart all over again. I know I can't keep it too myself forever but I will tell him when I'm ready."

"Ok" Andrea hugged her again "Where you staying?"

"Oh, I'm at dad's for the time being, the sale of the house went through a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool, well I best get back to it, and don't worry about Smithy it will all work it' self out"

"I know, you want to go out for a drink after work?"

"Yer that would be great. I'll see you later then"

With that Andrea left Chloe to finish getting changed.

Chloe finished getting dressed and then made her way to the canteen. Smithy was sat facing the door. She pulled up a chair and pulled her coffee towards her.

"Thought you got lost!" he said, mocking her with his smile.

"Sorry, got caught up by Andrea"

"Oh right, wondered when you too would catch up" he looked down at his coffee.

"Look Dale, she didn't know I was coming here I hadn't told her. And I certainly haven't come here to make our life a misery, I told you I didn't know you were here." She felt like she was on trail.

"So you said" he was know stirring his coffee quite hard. "Anyway, you did good today"

"Thanks" _'Who the hell does he think he is I ain't some new probationer'_

The rest of the day went ok, they interviewed their lad from the JasminAllen and he was bailed to return at a later date.

Chloe was sat in the office just finishing off some paper work when Gina popped her head round the door. "Everything ok?"

"Yes Ma'am" Chloe looked up from her paperwork. "It's nice to be back"

"Good, I hear your going out for a drink tonight with Andrea" Gina didn't wait for Chloe to reply " Is it just a family drink or can anyone come?"

"Oh no ma'am anyone can come"

"Good, so the Canley Arms after work then" Gina nodded and walked out of the room.

Chloe returned to her paperwork, and Smithy walked in. She looked up "You coming for a drink after work?"

He looked shocked "Um, no, not tonight" he wanted to, but he needed to get his head sorted out. "I'll just see you tomorrow"

"Yer, ok" Chloe stood up and walked out.

Smithy sat staring at the computer screen, he didn't even hear the door open.

"You not coming?"

"What?" he looked up, startled at the interruption to his thoughts. "No I don't think so"

"And why not?"

"Don't feel like it, just want to…"

"Just want to go home and wallow in self pity more like" Gina was now stood behind him "No your coming for a drink, just one and no arguing." She pulled Smithy out from behind the desk and pulled him to his feet.

"No Gina I really don't want to"

"Tuff, your coming, now go and get changed, front desk in 5 minutes" she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Ok just one" he didn't really want to but Gina was like a dog with a bone when she got her teeth into something. _'I just wanted a quiet night in thinking about Louise'_ Smithy changed and met Gina at the front desk.

"Right Sgt Smith, let's go and get a few drinks down your neck"

Smithy nodded and smiled weakly, and let himself be dragged along to the Canley Arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Friends?

By the time Gina and Smithy got the pub, most of the relief and half of CID were already there. Catching up with people she hadn't seen for ages Chloe stood by the bar talking to Tony and Reg.

"Right, usual?" asked Gina

"Er, yes" Smithy couldn't take his eyes off Chloe; she looked so different out of uniform, just as he remembered her.

They'd been together for about 3 months, their SO19 training had finished and they both had passed with flying colours. Their relationship was going from strength to strength.

"_So what do you think?" Smithy asked as they sat in the canteen._

"_You really want to do this?" _

_Smithy leaned across the table and took hold of Chloe's hand "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want too. I want to wake up in the morning with you next to me, just move in with me Chloe please"_

"_Oh, ok then"_

"_Don't sound to cheerful about it"_

"_I didn't mean it like that, of course I want to live with you" she smiled_

"_Great, we'll start moving your stuff tonight after work" Smithy leaned across the table and kissed her, much to the shouts of their colleges around the room._

"Smithy?" Gina was talking to him, but he was miles away.

"Um, sorry"

"Do you want another?"

"Yer, sure, my round I think" he walked over to the bar to get the drinks.

Chloe made her excuses to Mickey and headed over to where Smithy was stood staring into space.

"Penny for them" she said as she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Give over" he grabbed her hand to stop her "What you do that for?" he smiled at her.

"Well, you've been staring at me ever since you arrived here and plus you said you weren't coming. So what changed your mind?"

"Got dragged along" he said nodding to Gina "She's very persistent when she wants to be"

"So why the long face? You could have stayed for one then gone?"

"It's been one of those days, my ex-fiancé turns up out of the blue and …" He broke off, didn't really want to be spilling his guts to her about Louise.

"And?"

"I lost someone special to me a year ago today"

Chloe didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry, look I'll get out of your way. She went to walk off

"Chloe don't" he put his hand on hers, she looked up and their eyes met _'So much pain'_ she thought.

"Ok, do you want to get out of here and go and chat?" she asked.

"Yer that would be great".

They sat on the park bench in silence. Smithy didn't know what to say, he hadn't meant to say anything about Louise, but it just came out.

"So what happened?" Chloe interrupted his trail of thought.

He looked at her and it all came out "I was seeing this woman, Louise, and we were going to start a new life but she was murdered." He looked for her reaction but she just sat quietly gazing at him "I was framed for her murder and went to prison".

"Go on" she said _'Oh god, can' t believe this'_

"Her husband, had her killed, cos her found out about the affair but also that I was a copper"

"Her husband? You were seeing a married woman?" she sounded shocked

"I didn't mean it happen, it just did" Chloe could hear his voice shaking

"Hay I'm not judging you, just surprised that's all. So her husband had her killed because she was having an affair with a copper?"

"He was one of the local gangster bosses, so he had a lot of power, so to get teach me and her a lesson he had her killed and framed me for it." He could hardly get the last words out.

Chloe put her hand on his and gave it a little squeeze. "Dale, I'm sorry, I guess me turning up today was a bit of a bad timing"

"To tell you the truth it took my mind off it for most of the day"

"Not in a good way though!" she laughed.

"No not really!" he started to smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"What" she started to feel a bit nervous

"Why did you leave?" there he had said it, wanted to ever since she stepped into the office that morning.

Chloe sat there and stared at her feet. She knew that this time would come, but she didn't feel ready enough to tell him the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Severn

The Reason.

They had been together a year and living together 9 months. Things couldn't be better. It was coming up to their anniversary and Smithy wanted to do something special. They would be on days off on the day, so he needed the help of Chloe's family.

_He went round to see her dad and asked him if he could have his permission to marry his daughter. Her dad said yes, he would pleased to have him in the family. He then spoke to Andrea, it was all arranged. Smithy would tell Chloe that he was doing some overtime and to compensate had asked Andrea to take her out shopping._

_Chloe didn't take the news very well, she wasn't happy that he had agreed to work overtime on their anniversary, but he had promised to make it up to her, and let her use his credit card to go shopping with her sister._

_Once they had left he set to work. He started up stairs and cleaned and tidied the bedroom, putting clean bed sheets on and covering them with rose petals, and placed candles round the room. Next he went downstairs and put candles in the hallway leading up to the kitchen._

_He went to the jewellers and picked up the ring, it had been Chloe's mum's and her dad said that she had wanted Chloe to have it. Smithy got it altered to fit. Then he went to the supermarket to get the things he needed._

_Chloe arrived home about 6 ish. As she walked up the drive she couldn't see Smithy's car 'Great' she thought. She opened the front door and was greeted by a line of candles leading up to a closed kitchen door. Every couple of steps there was a red rose placed on the floor. _

_Upon entering the kitchen Chloe was greeted with the smell of cooking, a candle lit table and Smithy stood with a dozen red roses._

"_I love you" she said and wrapped her arms around him_

"_I haven't really been to work" he said and Chloe pulled him into a kiss._

_They sat down to their meal and had a lovely time eating and talking about the past year. After they had finished Chloe stood up to do the washing up, but Smithy pulled her away, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Leave it" he purred into her ear, and led her upstairs._

_He opened the door, and the room was alight with scented candles. Roses petals on the bed and on her pillow was a box. She looked at Smithy "Go on" he said nodding at the bed. Chloe walked over and sat on the bed, she lifted up the box and shakily opened the lid. Her eyes filled up when she saw her mums ring looking back at her. Smithy crossed the room and got down on one knee "Chloe Jones, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

"_Yes" she cried. Smithy placed the ring on her finger and they fell back onto the bed._

"Chloe?"

"Um"

"I asked you a question"

"Um" she really didn't want to tell him just yet "it's late, I must be getting home" she stood up and started to walk away.

"Chloe, wait" he called after her.

"I'll see you tomorrow" and with that she walked off into the night, leaving Smithy alone in the dark.

She opened the front door, and closed it quietly, but as she turned round a little voice shouted "Mummy".

A little girl cam running down the stairs and jumped up into Chloe's waiting arms. She hugged her daughter tight, Chloe's dad came down the stairs.

"We were just going to bed, weren't we Amber!"

"Yes Granddad, but I want Mummy to put me to bed now"

"OK" Chloe's dad gave his daughter and granddaughter a kiss on the cheek "I'll go and put the kettle on, Andrea's here"

"Ok dad, I'll be down in a minute"

Chloe climbed the stairs with Amber in her arms, and placed her into bed.

"Mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, but now it's time to go to sleep."

"Ok"

"Goodnight my princess"

"Goodnight Mummy"

Chloe kissed Amber on the head and turned out the light out. She closed the door and lent her head against it and let out a sigh _' How am I meant to tell him she's the reason why I left. How am I meant to tell him that he's been a dad for the last 4 years and hasn't know about it.' _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Amber

Chloe woke the next morning, she couldn't believe Smithy had asked her that question she still didn't feel ready to tell him. Chloe got up and got into the shower, Amber wouldn't be up yet so it gave her time to get ready for work.

She got out the shower and got dressed; half way down the stairs she could smell freshly brewed coffee she didn't think that her dad would be up yet.

Stepping into the kitchen she was greeted by her sister "Morning, coffee?"

"Please, what you doing here so early?" Chloe sat down at the breakfast bar and watched Andrea pour two mugs of coffee.

"I stopped last night, it was late by the time you went to bed as dad made up my old room" Andrea passed Chloe her coffee and sat down opposite her sister "So where did you and Smithy disappear to last night?"

"We just sat outside and talked. He told me about Louise"

"Oh sis, that was bad he spent almost two months inside, and wasn't even allowed to go to her funeral"

"Wish I had been here for him" she shocked herself with that statement, she looked at Andrea for a reaction.

"Do you think that would have been a good idea?"

"Properly not"

"So what else did you talk about?" Andrea changed the subject

"Not much, he asked me why I left" Chloe stood up and walked to the window.

"Did you tell him?"

"No" she turned round " Couldn't bring myself too. How do I start the conversation, Oh by the way Dale you know 5 years ago when I walked out well 9 months later you became a dad. Yer wouldn't go down too well"

She felt bad. Amber knew all about her dad, even had a picture of him on her bookcase. Chloe had told her that he had gone away. Andrea could see that it was still difficult for Chloe to talk about it so she changed the conversation.

"So did you enjoy your first day back at Sun Hill?" Chloe looked at her sister and found a serge of love for her _'Always knows when not to push the subject'_ "Yer it was good, nice to be back" Chloe heard a movement upstairs and then the sound of little feet coming down the stairs. Amber ran into the kitchen and ran up to Chloe.

"Morning sweetheart" Chloe hugged her daughter.

"Morning Mummy" she planted a kiss on Chloe's cheek

"Hay, what about me?" Andrea said

"Ok" Chloe ran round the table and gave Andrea a hug and a kiss. "Morning Ante Andrea"

"Good morning Amber"

Chloe made Andreas breakfast and put it on the table. Amber just finished her breakfast when Chloe's dad walked in.

"Good morning girls" he kissed each of the girls.

Andrea looked at the kitchen clock "Jesus Chloe the time." Chloe looked at the clock. She jumped up from the chair and grabbed her keys.

"Sorry dad got to go. Amber be good, have a good day and I'll see you later"

Chloe and Andrea rushed out the door.

Smithy didn't sleep much that night, every time he closed his eyes he could see Chloe standing in the office door. _'Why did I have to ask that question, we were getting on so fine and I had to put my big foot in it'_ he thought as he was on his 4th cup of coffee. He was sat in the office waiting for the day to begin.

Gina popped her head round the door. "Oh dear, someone looks rough" There was a touch of laughter in her voice "Didn't think you drank that much last night!"

"I didn't, just didn't get much sleep last night" he replied shaking his head

"Thinking about Louise?"

"Yer" he lied, to tell the truth he hadn't thought about Louise at all, a prang of guilt crept into his stomach.

"Never mind, you'll have a better day today" Gina said, " Well, anything interesting happening today?"

"Not really. Phil came down earlier and said he may need some uniform later on this afternoon, but other then that nothing"

"Ok, well it will be a good day for Chloe to get to grips with custody"

"Ok, not a problem"

"Good, right I've got a meeting with the super this morning, so any prob's you'll have to sort them."

"Ok" Gina walked out and into her own office leaving Smithy to his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Undercover.

Chloe had been back at Sun Hill for about 2 months and everything had been going fine. Smithy hadn't mentioned anymore about why she had left him and their working relationship was better.

They had been working together on a case for CID and were coming to the end of investigation.

"Right, today is what we have been all working towards for the last 3 weeks" DI Manson was giving a briefing to the team. "We believe the shipment is coming in toady. That's right" he said looking at Smithy and Chloe, they both nodded. "I want nothing to go wrong, we have all worked to hard for this to be blown. Mickey, Stuart you're here" he pointed to a area on the map where the drop was being made. "Sam, Phil, here and uniform will be here. We have SO19 on stand by. I don't want any chances. Smithy, Chloe?"

"Gov?"

"You've both worked really hard to get this far"

"Thanks Gov"

"Right. Lets go over this once more, Mark Johnson and Karl Morris are the main targets for today anyone else is just a bonus. We don't move in till the drugs have been swooped with the money. We wait for the arranged signal from Smithy and Chloe. Chloe will run her right hand through her hair. Right everyone knows what they are doing, we leave in 10 minutes."

Everyone got up and made their way out of the room and to the yard.

Chloe and Smithy made their way to the warehouse on the Canley Industrial estate, where they assumed the role of two business people investing money in one of the local drug dealers ventures into the big league.

Sitting in the car, waiting for the two males to show up, Smithy turned to Chloe "Fancy a quite drink after this?"

"Why not, think we deserve it!"

"Too bloody right" he said. A car pulled up on the opposite side of the car park and four men got out.

"Here we go"

They both got out the car and Chloe got the brief case out the boot of the car that had the money in it for the exchange.

"John, Mark" Smithy shock their hands

"Dale, Chloe, looking lovely as always" John placed a kiss on Chloe's outstretched hand.

Chloe blushed and looked away as Smithy winked at her.

"So let me introduce you both to some colleagues of mine" John turned round and nodded at the two other men to come forward. They had both been standing by the car. As they approached Chloe got see that both of them were carrying guns. She looked at Smithy and nodded, all her training came flooding back to her.

Smithy saw Chloe's face change as the two men approached them, he had seen that look before.

_They were on their way to a armed robbery. All the checks had been done on their weapons and they were just waiting for the all clear to get into position. Smithy looked over at Chloe and smiled he was doing the job he loved and with the woman he loved._

_As they jumped out the van and got into position Chloe's facial expressions changed, she was sure she could see someone by the side of the bank holding a gun, and it wasn't a college. She looked over at Smithy and nodded. He followed her gaze, and on the corner of the street tucked back behind the bank their was a man with a gun pointing at the Inspector who was trying to negotiate with the armed robbers. Surely someone would of seen him by now. Without thinking Smithy was going forward Chloe besides him, his eyes were on the gun, he could hear Chloe on her radio informing their colleges what was happening and giving orders for the Inspector to be moved. But the man was stubborn kept yelling back at officers that he was in charge and he could stand where he wanted to. Smithy could see that the man by the bank had just turned the safety off on the gun and was taking aim. Smithy stopped, dropped and took aim. It was hard to tell who had fired first, two shots were heard. Smithy looked over the top of his gun the man by the bank was down, he looked to where the Inspector was stood but her wasn't there. 'Dam' he thought he had been too late. He stood up and saw Chloe brushing herself off, and a very shaken, but alive Inspector get to his feet._

"_What happened?" Smithy asked as Chloe came back towards him _

"_Silly git ignored the warning shout so I Jumped him!" she smiled_

"_Right, ok then," he laughed at her and moved a piece of hair from across her face "You know something Chloe?"_

"_No what?" _

"_I love you"_

"_Love you too PC Smith!"_

He followed her gaze, spotted two hand guns. 'Shit' he thought to himself, "Got it" he said under his breath. They were sitting ducks.

"Dale, Chloe this is Mathew and James, their my"

"Partners from the North" said the one on the left and he reached out his hand "Nice to met you both"

"Like wise" Chloe said taking his hand.

"Now, lets get down to business, we have 5 kilos of heroin, the agreed price was £15 Grand, you have the cash?"

"You have the drugs?" replied Smithy

"Yes, James"

The other man stepped forward and put a brief case on the hood of the car and opened it.

Over the other side of the car park DI Manson and DC Jo Masters were watching the activities in front of them.

"I recognise Johnson and Morris but who are the other two?" Jo looked at Neil

He put down the binoculars and said "Don't know but it looks like their calling the shots"

"I don't like it Gov"

"Nor do I"

Neil was just about to start looking through the binoculars again when there was a tapping at the car window.

"Gov"

"Sgt"

"The two additional men are both armed"

"What, how'd you know?"

"The body language of both Sgt Smith and Sgt Morris has changed, it's the first thing we are taught on our training to adjust your stance and be ready."

"Right, very well Sgt get your team into position, if anything looks out of place to you go in. I do not want my officers in any unnecessary danger, SO19 trained or not"

"Gov" with that the Sgt was off and moving his team.

"I don't like this one bit Jo" said Neil now not taking his eyes off Smithy and Chloe.

"No, me neither Gov"

They went back to watching what was going on.

Smithy walked over and looked at the briefcase.

"Try it if you want" Mathew went to open one of the bags

"No, it's ok" Smithy stepped back from the car.

"Well, how do you know what your trying to sell if you don't try the merchandise?" This time it was James that spoke, he stepped forward.

"We sell, how can you run a business like this if you yourself are wondering where your next fix is coming from?" it was Chloe who stepped forward and spoke. The four men looked at her, Chloe hadn't really spoke much during the meetings before hand. "Yes, you could say well if your buying this amount of Heroin then you don't need to worry about the money for your next fix, but someone putting so much money into a business venture you need to have a clear head and a strong sense of knowing what's going on around you. Don't you think?"

The four men looked at each other then back to Chloe, "I see that we're going to have a good working relationship here, if your partner thinks that same then this should work out fine." James stood a little closer to Chloe and spoke into her ear "You know, I've never met a woman who's beautiful and knows what she wants. If you ever want to talk business one to one that could be arranged"

Chloe stepped away and put her arm around Smithy. A shiver ran down her spin. "Well thank you for the invitation but I'm very happy with my husband" she looked up towards Smithy, he met her gaze and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'_Oh my god, that feels so good'_ was the first thought that went through Chloe's mind.

'_Jesus, missed this so much' _Smithy pulled away from Chloe and smiled.

Mathew, James, John and Mark looked at each other, it was Mathew that spoke "Right now that's over, lets get this deal over with. Don't want the cops catching on."

"You have the money?" James asked

"We, have the money" Chloe stepped forward and put the brief case on the hood of the car and opened it. John came over and started to count the money.

"It's all here" and he closed the brief case. James shut his brief case and handed it to Chloe. As soon as she took hold of the case she ran her right hand through her hair and the world erupted in the sound of sirens and shouts.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Surprising Times

The drinks were flowing by the time Smithy and Chloe had got to the Canley arms. They had been catching up with some of their old colleges from SO19.

"So much for a quite drink!" Smithy shouted over the noise.

"Yer"

"Look you go and find a table and I'll get the drinks"

"Ok" Smithy headed towards the bar and Chloe found a table at the back of the pub. She looked around and watched CID and uniform laughing and joking together over the day's events. She couldn't help thinking about the kiss they had shared out in the car park. She couldn't get it out of her mind _'He tasted so nice'_, she was still dreaming about it when Smithy returned to the table.

"Sorry I was so long" he said as he put the drinks down and sat down opposite her," Got stopped by Reg!"

"Don't worry 'bout it" She took a sip of her drink. "Anyway, got a good result today"

"True" _'Please don't tell me we're goanna spend the whole evening taking about work. God I wish I could just lean over now and kiss her again'_

"Dale?"

"Um, sorry what were you saying?"

"Nothing, you glazed over!!"

"Sorry, long day! Anyway let's not talk 'bout work all night"

"Ok, what do you want to talk about then?"

"Well, you've been back 2 months and we haven't really had chance to have a good chat"

Chloe started to panic _'He's going to ask me again, I just know it'_ she thought to herself. "Ok, so what do you want to know?" She took a big gulp of her drink.

"Just general things really, like what you've been doing with yourself over the last 5 years?" he was staring right into her eyes _'oh and if Mr Morris is still in the picture'_

"Not a lot really, work down south for a while in Brighton, met James , got married moved back up here and worked over in Barton Street. Not much really"

"So why the transfer back to Sun Hill?"

"Needed to get out of Barton Street too many memories"

"Bad memories?" he wanted to know what had made her come back.

" James, was killed in a hit and run, whilst out on patrol about 6 months ago, we worked together over at Barton Street, I couldn't face the thought working there anymore, I tried, oh god I tried to carry on as normal, but just couldn't do it, so when I found out there was a post at Sun Hill I asked for the transfer. Sold the house and moved back in with Dad until I find somewhere better."

"Oh Chloe I'm so sorry, I heard about an officer being killed, but yes it hits home that it could be anyone of us you feel for the family, but I'm so sorry" he reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers. She didn't move, just looked down, tears falling down her face. Smithy got up and went and sat next to her pulling her into a hug.

Chloe put her arms around Smithy and allowed herself to be hugged. She breathed in his smell deeply and remembered the first time he held her like this; it was just after her Nan had died.

They sat like that for a while Smithy just hugging her and stroking her hair, when she had finally stopped crying he said "You want another drink or shall I take you home?"

She pulled away from him and said "Thanks, another drink would be great"

"Not a problem" he kissed the top of her head and headed for the bar.

Chloe got her mirror out of her bag _'I must look a right mess'_ she thought to herself _'Yep, look at that Chloe so sexy with mascara all down your face' _She got a tissue out of her back and started to rub away the panda eyes.

At the bar Smithy looked back towards Chloe, and watched how she was trying to cover up the fact she had been so up set, she looked so lost and lonely. _'Have this drink, and then take her home, show that your still a gentleman and let her know your always goanna be there for her.'_

He paid for the drinks and started back towards the table. Chloe was on her phone; she was getting up and putting her coat on.

"Problem" he asked

"Look, I'm really sorry, I've got to go."

"Hay, was it something I said?" smithy was worried that maybe he had over stepped the mark.

"No, it's not you, you've been great, it's Dad, he's had a fall and been taken to hospital, I've got to go"

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know. Dale I'm sorry but I have really got to go. I'll phone you later." And with that she was out of the door.

Chloe threw her bag into the car and sped out of the car park, and towards St Hughes. She pulled into the car park and ran straight into the main reception of the A&E department.

"Can I help?" Asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes, my daughter has been brought in about 30 minutes ago."

"Ok, what's her name?"

"Amber Smith"

The nurse started to tap away at the computer. "Ah yes. If you'd like to follow me Mrs Smith, I'll take you through"

"Thank you" Chloe didn't even correct the nurse on her name; she just wanted to make sure that Amber was ok.

"She's just in here" The nurse pulled back a curtain and sat on the bed was Amber, with Chloe's dad sat next to her.

"Mummy" Amber burst into tears.

"Oh, Baby" Chloe put her arms around her daughter.

"The doctor will be with you shortly" said the nurse

"Thank you" Said Chloe "What happened Dad?"

Chloe sat down on the bed still holding Amber in her arms

"I'm sorry love, I was in the kitchen washing up, when I heard this almighty scream. I came out to see what had happened and she was just lying at the bottom of the stairs clutching her wrist. I'm sorry if I had been watching her closer this would never have happened"

"Oh, Dad, it's not your fault." Chloe smiled at her dad then looked at Amber "What were you doing on the stairs?"

Amber looked up at her mum and between sobs said "I….. Was…… playing….. With….. My….. Dollies….. And I fell"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we don't play on the stairs, 'cos someone could get hurt" Chloe said to Amber

"I'm…..sorry….mummy" Amber started to sob again

"Ok, shh, never mind" Chloe stroked Ambers hair.

The curtain to the cubical was pushed back and the doctor walked in.

"Mrs Smith?" He looked at Chloe

"No Mrs Morris, and this is my father and Amber's Grandfather"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." The doctor was only young and went a little red at the mistake.

"That's ok" said Chloe

"Right, Amber has a broken wrist and is going to need to have a plaster cast put on it"

"Right, how long for?" asked Chloe as she felt Amber's body tense up as the doctor took hold of her wrist.

"For about 6 – 8 weeks"

"Ok"

"And we would like to keep her in over night just to make sure she is ok with it on"

"That's fine. Dad will you go and get us some things from home please?"

"Yes, sweet heart not a problem" Chloe's Dad got up and kissed his daughter and granddaughter "I'll be back shortly"

"Thanks Dad"

"We're going to give Amber a mind sedative just so that we can get the cast on with out too much discomfort will be caused to her" The doctor said

"Yes, that's fine"

Amber screamed when the needle went into her arm, and Chloe felt herself well up as she felt Amber's whole body relax in her arms. The doctor and nurse started to wrap Ambers arm in the cast.

Back at the Canley Arms Smithy was worried about Chloe's Dad; he had known Jim for a long time. He finished his drink and left the pub. Getting into his car, he wondered whether or not he should go to the hospital to see if there was anything he could do.

Within no time at all Smithy found himself parking the car in St Hughes Car A&E car park.

He walked into the reception area and was just about to go to the desk when he spotted something out the corner of his eye.

"Jim?"

The bloke at the vending machine turned round "Dale!" Jim was shocked to see him "What are you doing here?"

"Chloe said that you had, had a fall. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do? But you look fine"

"Oh, right" Jim didn't know what to say or do

"Where's Chloe?" asked Smithy, something didn't add up

"Um" _'She's going to kill me for this'_ thought Jim "You best come with me" Jim lead Smithy down the corridor, and stopped at a cubical and pulled back the curtain.

Chloe looked up and went white "Dale!"

"Chloe, what's going on?" Smithy looked at the little girl who was asleep in the bed with her arm in plaster. He looked back at Chloe, she seemed really pale and was she shaking?

Chloe's mind was racing _'What the hell is he doing here, oh shit, how do I explain this one away'_ "Dale what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and offer some support and see if Jim was ok." _'She's got a daughter, why didn't she tell me?' _"But when I saw him out the front…." He trailed off, something had caught his eye. The name above the bed read Amber Smith. _'That's strange, surname like mine'_ He read further down the sign _'Date of birth 3/3/2003.'_ Something inside him yelled out _'3/3/2003, hole on a minute that's 7 months after our wedding date should have been'_ he looked at Chloe "What the…" he trailed off not believing what he was seeing.

Chloe could see Smithy looking at the board above the bed and then she saw the realisation on his face at the name and the date of birth. She started to panic, looked at her Dad and all he said was "I'm sorry Chloe but there was nothing else I could do, you had to tell him sometime"

Smith looked at Jim, to Amber and then to Chloe "Tell me what, Chloe?" The tone in his voice made Chloe jump. "Tell me what" he said it again, a thousand things running through his mind.

Chloe looked down at Amber sleeping in the bed and then back to Smithy, she had no choice, fate had done this so she spoke quietly and softly "Dale, this is Amber" she broke off tears falling down her face "Your daughter, our daughter" there she had said it, for four years she had held this secret from him and now she had done it told him he was a Dad. She looked up.

Smithy just stood there not moving not saying a word just staring at Chloe and Amber, not believing what he had just heard. "My daughter, how, what" he was confused couldn't get his brain to function right. Kept looking at this little girl asleep in the bed. "I don't understand" he looked at Chloe, she was crying.

"Dale, I can explain" she came round the end of the bed and put her arm on his. He pulled away looked at her, look at Amber and turned on his heels and fled, leaving Chloe shouting after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Truth

Outside the cold air hit Smithy in the face. He was struggling to breath, couldn't believe what he had just heard. _'How could this be, I can't be a Dad'_

He sat down on one of the benches, put his head in his hands. _'This can't be happening, there must be some mistake'_ his mind was racing all._ 'It doesn't make sense'._ He didn't even noticed that Chloe had sat down besides him until she spoke "I'm so sorry" she said. Smithy looked up and looked into her eyes, "Why?" he said "Why keep something like this from me?"

Chloe looked down at the floor.

_She couldn't believe it, she looked again, the thin blue line was still there. Chloe sat down on the side of the bath. 'Why now' her thoughts were interrupted "You ok? If you don't get a move on we're going to be late" Smithy shouted through the closed bathroom door._

"_I'll be out in a minute" she called back. Looking round the bathroom Chloe searched for somewhere to hid the test. She put it in the cupboard and put some medicine in front of it and opened the bathroom door._

"_I'm not going to work today, I don't feel well" Chloe said as she walked into the bedroom._

_Smithy look worried "You ok"_

"_Yer, feel a bit sick and keep going hot and cold"_

_He walked over to her and put his hand on her head "You do feel bit hot, get back into bed and I'll let the Sgt know that your not well." He helped her back into bed and pulled the covers over her. "I'll come back later to check on you" he leant over and kissed her on the head "love you"_

"_Love you too" she said. Chloe watched Smithy walk out of the bedroom, she listened for the sound of the front door closing and the car pulling out of the drive._

_She quickly got out of bed and went to the window, she wanted to check that he had gone. With the car gone she went back to the bathroom and got the test out of the cupboard. She still couldn't what she was seeing, she was pregnant._

"Chloe, I need to know the truth" Smithy spoke, his voice was quite, he still couldn't quite believe what was going on. She looked up and started to speak.

"I found out I was pregnant the day I left." As she spoke she didn't look at him but kept looking straight ahead "I didn't know what to do, I was scared"

"Scared! Scared of what?"

"Scared, because you said that you didn't want kids" she looked at him, tears falling down her face.

"For Christ sake Chloe we were getting married, did that not tell you something" he raised his voice couldn't believe what he was hearing

"I know, but you said" she was struggling, leaving was the hardest decision she had ever had to make.

"Don't give me that Chloe, I know what I said but it didn't mean that I never wanted kids, plus I said that before I decided I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He was losing his temper "All I want to know is why? Why did you do it hay, why leave, why not tell me that I've been a dad for 4 years?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know" he laughed "How the hell do you expect me to understand. For crying out loud Chloe, I've got a daughter I never knew existed and all you can say to me is you don't know and that your sorry" he was really shouting at her now. Never before had he lost his temper with her but he couldn't work this out.

" Please Dale" Chloe begged him "Please sit down"

He sat down and turned to her "I need to know Chloe why, please I need to understand" he had stopped shouting.

" I thought that you would be better off without me, even though we were getting married I knew that you wanted your career first and having a baby would of meant so many changes" she looked away and looked down at the floor.

"But, we were getting married, I just can't get my head round how you thought that by leaving and not telling me was better then marrying me and spending the rest of our lives together? Did you get cold feet about the wedding?"

"No, never, leaving was the hardest decision I have ever made."

"But why?"

"I had too I wasn't ready for being a wife and a mother all at once." There she had said it. She waited for him to explode, but he didn't he just looked at her.

"You know something Chloe" he stood up "I don't' know what happened and why you really did it, but I tell you something, you hurt me when you left, I hurt after Louise got killed, but none of that hurts as much as the fact that you kept something like this from me for so long." He started to walk away. Chloe got up and grabbed his arm "Dale, please, you don't understand".

Smithy spun round his eyes blazing "No your right I don't understand." He was shouting "You haven't given me enough to help me understand. All you can say is that your sorry, and you were scared, but you still went ahead and had the baby. You will never know the pain I went through for months trying to work out what I had done, where we went wrong and why you wouldn't talk to me. It took me months to get over what you did to me, so don't you think you owe me a half decent explanation to why".

Chloe just stood there, she had never seen him so angry.

"Well?"

"I. ….. " she couldn't get the words out.

"I just don't' want to be anywhere near you." He walked off, got into his car and sped off, leaving Chloe in tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve.

Confused.

Smithy knocked on the front door, he had been driving round for what seemed like hours. His head going round in circles.

A light came on in the hallway, and the front door opened. "Smithy! Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Gina, didn't know where else to go"

"You'd better come in then" Gina stepped to one side and let him in.

She watched him sit down at the table as she put the kettle on, his head in his hands. Gina placed a cup of steaming coffee in front of him and sat down opposite him.

He looked up "I'm a father" _'bloody hell that sounds weird'_ he thought to him self.

Gina looked at him, couldn't believe what she had just heard "What? When?" She was asking the questions that he could barely answer him self. He started to explain how he had met Chloe and their life together, the day she walked out and what he had found out at the hospital.

--

_Smithy pulled up on the drive, and looked up at the house. The sarge hadn't been too pleased to be a member of the team down but there wasn't a lot he could do about it Chloe was sick and Smithy had finished early so that he could pamper the woman he loved. He got out the car and picked up the roses he had stopped to pick up 'Her favourite flower, this should help cheer her up a bit'. _

_Smithy smiled as he got out the car and walked towards the house, in 2 months time they would be husband and wife._

_He opened the front door and called out her name, no reply 'she must be asleep' he thought._

_Walking up the stairs called out her name again, still no reply. Smithy opened the bedroom door and looked around, no sign of Chloe._

--

"Wow, I knew that Chloe was SO19 trained, and that there was a possibility that you two may of met, but here you are telling me that you were in a serious relationship with this woman and that you have a child together."

"Gina, I never knew that I even had a child till tonight" There was a tone of desperation in his voice, he looked at her. He had been through so much in the last few years of his life, Chloe walking out on him, Kerry being killed by a nutter, and then losing Louise, and now being told that he was a father – nothing made sense anymore his whole world was being turned upside down again.

--

Chloe sat in the room watching Amber sleep, the memory's of the last few hours running through her mind. He looked so angry at her, how could someone she once loved so much show so much hatred towards her. It seemed liked an age away from sitting in the pub with his arms around her, so close. But she had ruined that now.

Amber stirred in her sleep and turned over. _'You look so much like your father' _Chloe thought to herself.

Getting up she walked out of the room, "I'm just going to get some air" she told the nurse on the station.

Stepping outside, the night air was a welcome breath if fresh air, she leant against the wall , taking deep breaths of cool, Chloe tried to clear her mind and figure out what to do next.

--

"So, did you find out why she walked away when she did?" Gina asked

"No, she just kept saying she was sorry, and that she was scared. But we were getting married, how much more could I of done to prove how much I loved her. Yes I know I said that I didn't want kids, but I never said never. If she had only just told me, yeah true it would of meant changes, but ….." he trailed off, and broke down crying.

Gina got up and placed a hand on his shoulder "Come on" She helped him up and took him through to the front room, "I'll make up the sofa, you stop here tonight, and in the morning we'll try and figure this out some more". By the time she got back with the blankets he was asleep. Placing a blanket over him Gina walked out the room and turned the light off, _'He's going to need all the sleep he can get, his life has just changed forever'._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

The Reason.

Chloe took Amber home the next morning, walking through the front door she was greeted by her sister.

"Hay sis, you ok? Dad told me what happened at the hospital" Andrea gave her sister and swift hug. "And how's my favourite Niece?" She picked up Amber and looked at Chloe.

"I'm fine sis"

"And I'm ok too" Amber hugged Andrea "Look at my cast, it's my favourite colour"

"Wow, look at that where can I sign it?"

"Really!" Amber looked at her mum with a big smile on her face

"Sure hunny" Chloe smiled at her daughter

"Go and get a felt tipped pen" Andrea put Amber down and she ran off to her room "Now tell me the truth sis, how are you really?"

"Oh Andrea, you should of seen the look on his face, and the anger" Chloe slumped down onto the floor, "I can't believe this has happened".

Andrea sat down on the floor next to her sister and pulled her into a hug "You know Chloe, maybe it's better now being out in the open"

"Maybe, but I didn't want him to find out like this. I wanted to do it in my own time, not just spring it on him like this." Chloe wiped tears away from her eyes as Amber came running down the stairs with a pen in her hand.

--

Smithy woke to find Gina standing over him with a mug of steaming hot coffee.

"Morning" she said

"Morning, what time is it?" he asked as he sat up and took the cup "Thanks"

"About 10.30 thought I would let you sleep a bit. Did you get much sleep?"

"No, not really. Every time I drifted off into a deep sleep I could just keep seeing this little girl calling me Daddy and Chloe laughing"

"Smithy, you know I've been thinking, she must have had a really good reason for keeping this from you." Gina sat down next to him "I think that maybe you need to talk to her, without shouting, and try to find out why"

"I know Gina, but what am I meant to say, hay it's ok you walked out on me all that time ago and forgot to tell me about my daughter" he looked at Gina "Sure she must have had her reasons but I just can't understand why, Gina I'm a father and have been for the last 4 years and known nothing about it." He could feel himself welling up and turned away.

Gina took hold of his hand "Smithy?" He turned back to her, tears falling down his face "I've known you too long to know that this must be eating you up inside, but you need to go and talk to her, and hay, get to know this little girl that's going to be calling you Daddy".

--

Chloe sat in the kitchen looking out the window thinking about the day she walked out of Dale's life.

_Walking back into the bedroom, Chloe sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. 'Why now' she thought 'Dale doesn't even want kids yet'. Looking round the room her eyes fell on the picture on the bedside table, it showed the two of them at their engagement party laughing and smiling. Tears started to roll down her face; she knew what she had to do._

A knock at the front door brought Chloe back to her senses.

"I'll get it" shouted Andrea "I'm expecting Neil". Chloe smiled to herself, she couldn't believe that her little sis had shacked up with the DI.

"Chloe?" Andrea walked into the kitchen; "There's someone here to see you" Chloe looked at her Andrea, who stepped to one side and behind her stood Smithy.

"Dale!" Chloe almost dropped her cup

"Chloe, we need to talk"

Chloe looked her sister "I'll just… go and… yeah" Andrea hurried out the room.

A tense silence filled the kitchen, Smithy was still stood in the doorway.

"You want to sit down?" she asked him, nodding at the chair opposite her.

"Thanks" he sat down and looked at his hands "Chloe?"

"Before you start Dale, let me" She took a deep breath _'It's now or never' she thought_, "Where to start"

"How about at the beginning" his tone was harsh.

She looked down and started to talk "The morning I left, was the morning I found out I was pregnant. Leaving wasn't something that I did on the spur of the moment."

"So why?" His heart was pounding, he needed to know.

She looked up at him tears falling from her eyes "I was scared, unsure on how you would feel. I know we were getting married, planning to spend the rest of our lives together, children hadn't even come into the plans"

"For Christ's sake Chloe" He raised his voice and Chloe jumped, he didn't mean to scare her "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of raised my voice" he soften his tone "I know I said that I didn't want children, but that didn't mean that if the opportunity came up that I would of walked away" Tears started to form in his eyes, he tried to blink them back "Chloe I loved you more then anything in this world, it tore me apart when you left, no-one would tell me anything, you wouldn't return my calls, wouldn't even come to the house to get your things when I was there."

"I'm sorry" she whispered, turning away from him she said "I loved you too; sometimes I think I loved you too much. Finding out I was pregnant turned me upside down, maybe I wasn't thinking straight, but I thought it would be better if I just did a clean break, I felt that if I didn't see you or talk to you it would make it easier on you."

Smithy stood up "Chloe" he walked round the table and knelt down in front of her, lifted her head with his finger and looked into her eyes "Why did you leave it so long to tell me? If I hadn't of come to the hospital would you have told me at all?"

Chloe wiped the tears from her face and said "I don't know, maybe, I was waiting for the right time to tell you" She studied his face _'how could I of hurt you so much' she thought_ "I wish I could turn back time and done it differently, but what's done is done. Dale you're a father and upstairs is a little girl who knows all about you, but has never met you, a little girl who kisses your picture goodnight every night."

"What?" he was taken aback by this "My picture?"

"Yes, she has our engagement picture on her bedside table"

"Our engagement picture?" he couldn't get his head round this _'she still has our engagement picture'_

"I've never kept anything from her about you Dale; it wasn't her fault that I left, so I thought it wasn't fair to not tell her about you"

"What have you told her?" He sat back on the floor looking at Chloe, studying her face.

"I told her who you were, and that you had gone away, but that you loved her very much, and one day you would come back and see her." She looked at him, not knowing how he was going to react to what she had just said. She slide off her chair and knelt in front of him, "She's upstairs, if you want to meet her?" She waited for his reply. Smithy looked into her eyes and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Amber

A hundred different thoughts and feelings were going through Smithy's mind as he followed Chloe up the stairs. She stopped at the top of the stairs, she turned round and faced him "Are you sure you want to do this? Or do you need more time to get used to the idea?"

"No, I'm ready".

Chloe opened the door to her right and stood back. Smithy took a deep breath and stepped in front of the door. Sat on the floor playing with her dolls was a little girl, with dark medium length hair. She looked up, titled her head to one side, looked at Smithy and smiled. Amber stood up and walked towards Smithy, she held out her hand to him. He turned to look at Chloe who just nodded. Smithy took hold of Amber's hand and she led him into her room and sat down on the floor.

Smithy stood for a couple of seconds, then joined Amber on the floor. He watched her playing, and didn't notice Chloe come into the room and stand by the door.

"Are you my Daddy?" Amber broke the silence; she didn't even look up from what she was doing.

Smithy's heart started to race, he wasn't quite sure what he should say. Amber stopped what she was doing and looked up into his eyes. She stood up and went over to her bedside table, picked something up and returned to the floor and next to Smithy.

She held out a picture frame and said "This is you and Mummy".

Smithy took the picture frame from her and looked down; looking back at him was indeed himself and Chloe at their engagement party.

He looked at Amber and then at Chloe, she just smiled at him.

--

Chloe stood at the door watching the pair of them together; she had always seen the resemblance Amber had of her Dad but seeing them together made her heart skip a beat.

As Amber asked Smithy if he was her Daddy, Chloe felt like her heart would stop as she waited for him to say something, but he didn't. However Amber knew what she was doing, Chloe watched her get up and her picture of Chloe and Smithy and hand it too him. All she could do was smile when he looked at her and pray that he would say something soon.

--

Smithy held the picture in his hand and could feel tears at the back of his eyes; he hadn't seen this picture for ages. He looked at Chloe and then back to Amber "Yes sweetie, it is me and you're Mummy"

"That means you're my Daddy, 'cos Mummy told me that this was you." She pointed at Smithy in the photo

The tears came now, he couldn't stop them as he whispered "Yes I'm your Daddy" and he swept her up into his arms. He hugged her so tight, and Amber put her arms round his neck and hugged him back. Through the tears he could Chloe crying too.


End file.
